Watch The Skies
by DoctorWhoIsMyLife3
Summary: Maddeline Grant meets Captain Jack Harkness and ends up sucked into a crack like the one in Amy's bedroom wall. She then begins to travel with the Doctor. Soon she discovers her heritage, and who she really is. (9th/OC, 10th/OC, 11th/OC)
1. Chapter 1: The Crack

Maddeline couldn't help but stare at the skies in wonder. The stars were twinkling brightly, and the moon smiled down at her. Her green/gold eyes suddenly flicked to look at the stairs, and she frowned. There was the soft noise of talking, something her parents never did, not even to each other. With a suspicious expression, she crept up the stairs, leaning against the wall.

When Maddeline reached the top of the stairs, she noticed a glowing, white light white coming from underneath her bedroom door. She suddenly remembered the same white light coming from the cracks in time from her favorite show, Doctor Who. Her eyebrows knitted as her heart hammered in her chest. She stood there for a few moments, debating over whether or not to go in. Eventually, her curiosity overpowered her and she pushed her door open.

There was a crack, a crack identical to the one in Amy's wall in her light. The crack was glowing, but the light wasn't turned on.

"No," Maddeline murmured as she stared up at the glowing crack. "It can't be."

"It is, though," a voice told her, and she whirled around, her brown hair flying into her face.

"J-Jack?" she stammered, her eyes widening with shock. "Captain Jack Harkness?"

"That's me." Jack stepped forward and into the light that the crack was providing, smiling. His hands were jammed into his pockets. "Hey, Maddy."

"How do you know me?" Maddeline asked him, her eyes still the size of the moon.

"We've met before," Jack replied with a shrug. "Anyway, you ready to go?"

"Go?" she repeated, her brows knitting. "Go where?"

"We're going to my universe, the universe you belong in," he explained, offering her his arm.

"How?" Maddeline gave him a suspicious look.

"Through that." Jack pointed up at the crack, and she grimaced.

"I'm so going to regret this," she muttered under her breath before she took his arm.

Jack chuckled at her words, facing the crack.

"GERONIMO!" Maddeline screamed as they were sucked up by the crack.

"Where are we now, Jack?" Maddeline looked around at their surroundings, her expression the same as before.

"Welcome to Torchwood, Maddy," Jack said with a grin, pulling his coat off. "Feel free to make yourself at home," he said as he tossed the coat on a random chair.

"So I'm in Doctor Who now?" She honestly couldn't believe this was happening. "Seriously?"

"Seriously," Jack confirmed, his grin widening. He sank into a chair. "So now what, Maddy? Are you going to go looking for him?"

Maddeline scrunched up her face as she thought about it. She made up her mind after a few minutes, with Jack snickering at her face in the background. "Nah, not tonight. I'll get some sleep first. But, Jack, how am I supposed to go looking for him?"

"Easy," Jack said with a mischievous grin. "Your iPod is sonic now. It's got Vortex Manipulator software installed into it."

"How do you know all of this?" Maddeline asked curiously as she looked up at him, turning her attention away from her iPod.

"You told me," he explained. "Your bedroom's just down that hall, take a right, then a left, then another right, and it'll be right next to the door to leave. You asked specifically for that room when we first met, and it's been reserved just for you ever since."

"Okay," she said slowly. "But you had better not be trying to trick me or something."

Jack chuckled. "I'm not, I promise."

Maddeline yawned and shrugged. "Whatever," she muttered before setting off down the hallway.

When she reached her room, she threw the door open, and her eyes instantly filled with tears. Her room was identical to the one she'd had before. There was the same bed, the same light (minus the crack), the same walls, the same bedding, the same furniture, the same decorations, the same everything. It was so nostalgic, but so beautiful at the same time. Before she could go too far down memory lane, she jumped on to the bed. Minutes after her head hit the pillow, she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: You Know Which One

Maddeline jolted awake, her brown hair flying into her face. She brushed her hair out of her face and looked over at the alarm clock on her nightstand. The clock read 11:00 AM, and she fell back down against her blankets. But when the memories of what had occurred the night before returned to her mind, she jolted upwards so fast her head began to swim and she had to lie back down.

"You all right, Maddy?" she faintly heard Jack call to her.

"I'm fine," she replied, her voice quiet.

Moments later, Jack burst into the room, Maddeline's door banging into the wall loudly. He looked around and then at her. He breathed a sigh of relief and soon began to chuckle. "Bit of a head-rush?" he asked her, amused.

She gave him a half-hearted glare, but soon she gave up. "Yeah," she mumbled, her cheeks turning baby pink.

"Here's your iPod." Jack tossed said device to Maddeline, and she caught it, giving him a questioning look.

"And what did you have it for?" she inquired of him, an almost amused smirk on her face.

"I was making sure the systems work properly so you won't get hurt using it," he shot back, his tone edging towards defensive.

Maddeline chuckled as she climbed to her feet. As she brushed past the ex-Time Agent in her doorway, she patted his shoulder. "Work on your temper," she breathed before she disappeared down another hallway, heading for her dressing room.

"Other way!" Jack called to her.

Her cheeks flushed, she turned on her heel and stomped back the way she had come. She passed by him as he snickered so hard he almost couldn't breathe. "Shut up," she muttered before heading into her dressing room.

A few minutes later, she came striding out, dressed in a TARDIS blue blouse and black skinny jeans made of acid-proof fabrics. On her feet, she wore simple but also acid-proof gold leather high heels. Her heels clicked against the linoleum as she stopped in front of Jack, her hand on her waist.

Jack gave her a once-over, and his face twisted with confusion. He looked back up at her make-up free face. "What's with all the acid-proof stuff?"

"I'll tell you when I come back," Maddeline told him absentmindedly, typing a date into her iPod. She suddenly looked up at him. "I know you know my phone number, and I swear to God, if you call me every five seconds, I will cut you apart and string your innards across Torchwood," she threatened, jabbing her iPod into his chest.

He raised his hands above his head in surrender. "All right, all right," he said. "I get the point."

She nodded, pleased with herself. She walked off, only to turn around and look at him. "Oh, and, Jack?" she asked, getting his attention.

"Hm?" He turned to her.

"I know you're immortal."

With that, she pressed a button on her iPod and disappeared in a flash of white light, leaving Jack staring at the place she had been moments before.

When Maddeline had regained her bearings, she saw she was in the 11th Doctor's TARDIS. Super Massive Black Hole by Muse was playing over the speakers, and she rolled her eyes.

"Forty six. Rubbishy, rubbishy, rubbish," Maddeline heard Amy tell Rory, her tone smug.

"Hello? It's a double top," Rory shot back as Maddeline stepped where she could see all of them.

The Doctor, she noticed, was staring at the scanner as if it was immensely fascinating. He hadn't even noticed her presence yet, and that amused her.

"Wrong side of the wire, mister," Amy told Rory, tossing a dart at the board.

"You're on the oche, Red," Rory said in reply, frowning.

Suddenly the Doctor switched the music off and slid the scanner away from him as inconspicuously as possible. "Who wants fish and chips?" he asked, a ridiculous grin on his face.

Rory raised her hand, and Maddeline smirked.

"Don't mind if I do," she called over to him, making the Doctor look at her, surprised.

Upon sight of her, the Doctor's expression became overjoyed and his green eyes lit up with excitement. "Maddy!" he cried, rushing over and wrapping her up in a huge hug.

"Hi, Doctor," Maddeline replied, chuckling.

"I'll drop you both off," the Doctor said once he'd pulled away from her. "Take your time. Don't rush."

"Er, and you two?" Rory asked, raising his eyebrow. "What about you two?"

"Things to do," the Doctor said, taking my hand and smiling. "Things involving other things, with Maddy, here."

"Well, we'll stay with you both. We'll do the other things," Amy said, stepping on to the main platform.

"Nope," the Doctor said, shaking his head.

"Whatever you're up to, I'd personally like to be a part of it," Amy said, looking at all of us. "What?"

The moment the Doctor opened his mouth to talk, an alarm blared. The Doctor's face became alarmed and he ran over to the console, dragging Maddeline along with him.

"Solar tsunami. Came directly from your sun. A tidal wave of radiation. Big, big, big," the Doctor rambled before turning to Maddeline. "When are you?"

"First time," Maddeline replied.

The Doctor's face fell. "But you – you know who I am, right?"

"Every last bit," she told him with a huge grin, pressing a few buttons.

"Oh, Doctor, Maddy, my tummy's going funny," Rory said, groaning.

"Well, the gyrator disconnected!" Maddeline exclaimed, fiddling with the controls in attempt to make the ride smoother.

"Target tracking is out!" the Doctor yelled, frustrated, waving his hands about.

When the Doctor realized Maddeline hadn't figured out a way to smoothen out the ride, his eyes widened. "Assume the position!" he exclaimed.

Amy put her head between her knees, and after a few minutes, Rory did too. Maddeline continued flitting around the console, pressing buttons in an effort to protect her friends. The Doctor, realizing Maddeline wasn't going to give up, grabbed her and pulled her down to the floor.

Suddenly, everything went still, and the Doctor and Maddeline popped up, the Doctor's face smug. "Textbook landing," he said confidently.

"Sure," Maddeline muttered, patting his shoulder. "Whatever you say, Doctor."

She helped Amy and Rory up before walking out of the TARDIS, the Doctor quickly racing after her.

"Behold, a cockerel! Love a cockerel," the Doctor exclaimed, looking up at the cockerel perched atop the monastery.

"That's a thirteenth century monastery," Maddeline said, stealing the Doctor's line with a smirk shot his way.

"Oh, we've gone all medieval," Amy said.

Maddeline chuckled. "No, we're not in the Dark Ages."

"So you're a medieval expert now?" Amy asked her, cocking an eyebrow.

"I can hear Dusty Springfield," Rory interrupted, defending his friend.

"And there're pipes," Maddeline pointed out, gesturing to said pipes in the ground.

The Doctor walked over and began to examine the sunken ground around the pipes, not noticing the lettering on the pipes nor the pipes. "These fissures are new. Solar tsunami sent out a huge wave of gamma particles. This is caused by a magnetic quake that occurs just before the wave hits," he explained, noticing Amy and Rory's questioning looks.

"Well, the monastery's still standing," Amy said, looking up at the structure looming over them.

The Doctor dug a snow globe out of his pocket and shook it, examining it. "Yeah, for now," he said darkly.

"Doctor, look at the pipes," Maddeline said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah," the Doctor replied, nodding. "It's a supply pipe. Ceramic inner lining. Something corrosive. They're pumping something nasty off this island to the mainland."

"You could have just read the lettering instead of scanning it," Maddeline pointed out, showing him the lettering. "Work on noticing more things."

The Doctor pouted, but Maddeline had walked off.

"My mum's a massive fan of Dusty Springfield," Rory said.

"Who isn't?" the Doctor asked rhetorically.

"I'm not," Maddeline said, raising her hand above her head.

"Yeah, well, you don't count," the Doctor shot back, frowning.

"You sure don't act like that's true," Maddeline sang, kissing him on the cheek. "Now let's go and satisfy your rabid curiosity."

She raced up the steps with the others close on her heels.

"So where are these Dusty Springfield loving monks, then?" Amy asked, looking around.

"I think we're here," the Doctor mused to himself. "This is it." He looked at Maddeline, who was standing right next to him. "Is this it?"

"Spoilers!" she sang, skipping forward.

"Doctor, what are you talking about? We've never been here before," Rory said, giving Maddeline a strange look.

"Hmm?" the Doctor hummed, walking after Maddeline absentmindedly.

"We came here by accident?" Amy asked, snapping the Doctor out of his daydream.

"Accident?" he asked before Maddeline nudged him in the stomach. "Yes, I know. Accident."

Rory had been touching the wall when he suddenly jerked his hand away with a cry of, "Ow!"

Amy rushed over and examined his finger before giving it a kiss.

"Acid. They're pumping acid off this island. That's old stuff. Fresh acid, you wouldn't have a finger," the Doctor said before turning to Maddeline again. "Why didn't you tell us? Rory wouldn't have gotten hurt if you did."

"I can't mess with the timelines. You should know that better than most," she reminded him, jabbing her finger into his chest.

He shrugged as she walked off as if to say "Touché."

"Intruder alert, intruder alert," a voice said over the intercom, making Maddeline grimace.

"There are people coming," the Doctor said.

"Really?" Maddeline asked him scathingly, being extremely sarcastic. "I never would have guessed."

"Well, almost," the Doctor continued as if she hadn't spoken.

"Almost coming?" Amy asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Almost people," Maddeline clarified for her as the Doctor ran through the doorway.

"I think we should really be going," Rory said, alarmed.

"Come on!" Amy yelled, following Maddeline as she ran after the Doctor.

"I'm telling you. When something runs towards you, it is never for a nice reason," Rory said before he ran after them.

There were people hooked up to harnesses, and Maddeline smiled at all of them as she followed the Doctor.

"What are all these harnesses for?" Amy asked, peering at said devices.

Maddeline only shook her head and smirked. She knew what was coming, and she was going to enjoy it.

"The almost people?" Rory asked, looking at Maddeline for the answers, which made her smile.

"You'll see," she told him, her smirk growing as she tapped her finger to her lips in a 'shush' gesture.

"What are they, prisoners, or are they meditating, or what?" Amy asked, obviously having not heard Rory or Maddeline.

"Right now, they're in the 'or what' category," Maddeline said, skipping to the Doctor's side.

"Halt and remain calm," the same voice from before played over the intercom.

"Well, we've halted. How are we all doing on the calm front?" the Doctor asked, giving Maddeline a huge grin.

"Idiot," she muttered under her breath just as people burst into the room.

"Don't move!" Jimmy exclaimed, brandishing what looked like some sort of spear.

"Stay back, Jen. We don't know who they are," Buzzer said, brandishing the same sort of weapon as Jimmy.

"So let's ask them," Jennifer suggested before turning to the Doctor and Maddeline. "Who the hell are you?"

Amy looked around, noticing the people in the harnesses were the same as the people standing in front of them. Meanwhile, Maddeline walked in front of the others a bit, giving the factory workers a little wave and smile. "Hello!" she said brightly. "I'm Maddeline and this is the Doctor, Amy, and Rory. It's nice to see you again, Jennifer, Jimmy, Buzzer. Where's Cleaves and Dicken?"

"How do you –" The three workers' mouths were hanging open in shock, and Maddeline smirked.

"Spoilers!" she sang, tapping her finger to her lips again.

"Hold up. You're all. What are you all? Like identical twins?" Amy asked, gesturing to the factory workers in the harnesses and the workers before them.

Miranda walked in, followed by Dicken, both wearing acid suits. "This is an Alpha Grade industrial facility. Unless you work for the military or for Morpeth Jetson, you are in big trouble," Cleaves announced, taking charge of the situation.

"Actually, you're in big trouble," Maddeline replied, narrowing her eyes as she displayed her iPod, which apparently had a psychic paper app on it.

The Doctor gave her an amused look, knowing she'd done what she knew he was going to do.

"'Meteorological Department?' Since when?" Miranda read off of Maddeline's iPod disbelievingly.

"Since you were hit by a solar wave," the Doctor cut in, stepping up to Maddeline's side.

"Which we survived," Cleaves pointed out dryly.

"Just, by the look of it. And there's a bigger one on the way," the Doctor said, looking around at the structure.

"Which we'll also survive. Dicken, scan for bugs," Miranda ordered.

"Backs against the wall. Now," Buzzer commanded, pushing Maddeline before she kicked him in the thigh. He gave up on that approach after that.

"Don't you dare touch her," the Doctor hissed in his face, even though Maddeline had taken care of the situation, before pulling Maddeline with him.

"You're not a monastery, you're a factory. Twenty second century, army-owned factory," Maddeline announced, stealing the Doctor's line, as he was too busy making sure she was okay to talk.

"You're army?" Amy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, Amy," Maddeline cut in, sending Cleaves a smirk. "They're contractors, and we're apparently trespassers."

"It's clear, boss," Dicken announced after he'd finished scanning Maddeline and the others.

"All right, weatherwoman," Miranda said, handing Maddeline her iPod back, "your ID checks out. And you," she began sarcastically, turning to the Doctor, "if there's another solar storm, what are you going to do about it? Hand out sunblock?"

Maddeline snickered softly as the Doctor rolled his eyes.

"I need to see your critical systems," he announced.

"Which one?" Cleaves asked, smirking at him slightly.

"You know which one, Miranda," Maddeline cut in, smirking.


End file.
